The Adventures of Melody and Minnie de Greut
by shoie1121
Summary: You told him what now?" "I love you too, hun. Now eat your vegetables."
1. Chapter 1

**Face it, NO ONE one this site owns Harry Potter, at all. Ever.**

A book blocking her view of the hallway before her, one might think Melody de Greut would have a hard time navigating her way around Hogwarts. Pshhh, as if; being practically born with a book in her hands, Melody is more than capable of walking anywhere are any time with a book in front of her face and be as coordinated as those who are looking where they're going, maybe even more so if the person you're comparing her with is Neville.

Turning the corner, Melody is joined by her best friend and cousin, Jasmine de Greut, also known as Minnie, who immediately tries to take the book from her cousin's grasp, "Hey, Mell!" Minnie says when she finally is in possession of the book, a miracle, considering how short she is, "How was potions with the Gryffindors?"

"It was okay." Melody replies shortly, looking down longingly at her book.

"Is Professor Snape as mean to your class as he was last year?"

"You're asking the wrong girl." Melody replies, "I have the Weasley twins in my class, what do you think?"

"Point taken." Minnie says, biting her lip, "How do you put up with them?"

Melody raises an eyebrow, "The Weasley twins?" Her cousin nods. "Well..." Melody thinks, "I've had them in so many of my classes, I've gotten to the point where having to listen to 'Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley! Quiet down or I'll take ten points from Gryffindor a piece!' in class is normal." She then stops and holds out her hand.

"What?" Minnie asks, turning around.

"Gimme my book."

"No! Wait, why?"

"Because Ravenclaw tower's _that_ way, and Hufflepuff's common room is the _other_ way."

"I knew _that_." Minnie scoffs, handing her cousin her book back, "Later, alligator."

"Mm-hmmm." Melody says, opening her book and walking towards her tower.

***

Stepping into the common room, Melody walks to her bedroom and flops down upon her bed still reading. If her clock was right, dinner was in an hour, that's fifty minutes of reading and ten minutes of walking. Smiling, Melody returns to her book, only to be disturbed thirty minutes later by her fellow Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Looking up, Melody says, "Wrong room, Luna."

"I know." Luna says as she drifts over to Melody's bed, and looks at her, "I just realized, that I haven't ever talked to you."

"Well," Melody says, still reading, "You only started this year, so we don't have any classes together. Nor do we share a room, or after school activity."

"Yes we do." Luna says, making Melody look up in question, "We both have a similar after school activity, we both go to the library after our last class and stay there until we're told to leave."

Annoyed but curious, Melody puts down her book and looks at the blonde, resting her chin on her fist, "Really? What do you do at the library during that time?"

"Oh, I do lots of things." Luna says in a far-off voice that reminds Melody of Professor Trelawney, "Sometimes I people-watch, or read about nargles and such, or just sit there and stare at the light where appotes come out of."

Raising an eyebrow, Melody says, "I just read."

"I noticed." Luna says, "You've read that book four times since school started."

"I've read it before." Melody says, "I have a copy of it at home."

"Really?" Luna asks, "I thought you were a muggle-born."

"I am." Melody says, "What does that have to do with this book?"

"I thought it was wizard-written." Luna replies.

"I don't know." Melody shrugs, "I thought it was written by a muggle. It just goes to show, though."

Luna raises an eyebrow, "Shows what?"

"That wizards are sometimes as oblivious to muggles as muggles are to wizards." Melody finishes, standing up, "Come one, let's go get a seat at the table before they're all taken."

"Alright." Luna says, following her.

With that, the two girls leave the tower and head for the great hall.

****

Luna goes to talk to some Gryffindors after she and Melody walk into the hall. Not that Melody minds.

"Hey, Mell!"

Melody turns around to see Minnie walking towards her, holding several mini pumpkins made of candy corn ingredients, "Hey, Minnie, where'd you get those?" Melody asks.

"The house elves are so cool!" Minnie says, "They gave me these yummy mini pumpkins when I stopped by the kitchen to help them out. Did you know that they're not being paid, like, at all?"

Melody pretends to think of this as big news, "Really? Wow, that's awful, you should do something about that."

"I should..." Minnie says, drifting off into space.

Smacking her younger cousin back to her senses, Melody says, "I'll see you later, Minnie."

"Bye Mell!" Minnie replies, the two go their separate ways, the younger to the Hufflepuff table, and the older one to the Ravenclaw table.

As Melody walks over to her respective table, she looks for her friend Penelope, not seeing her at the table, Melody looks towards the door, where her friend is just entering, followed quite closely by one of the sixth year Prefects in Gryfffindor, Percy Weasley. Penelope jogs over to her friend and hugs her. The two girls look for seats and sit down. The food appears, and everyone stuffs their faces. There is much rejoicing. ('Yaaaaaay.')

After dinner, the cousins find each other and walk towards the library. Upon exiting the great hall, the Hufflepuff's shoe comes undone, she tells her cousin to go on and she'll meet her in the library. The Ravenclaw agrees, and no sooner does she leave then the Hufflepuff runs into Draco Malfoy and his two brainless brick wall body guards, Goyle and Crabbe. He sneers at the young girl in a baby-talk vioce, "Well, de Gross, is da widdle Hufflepuff going to da library? Does she need help walking dere?" Looking at Minnie's reddening face, he continues, "Are big, bad, Draco's words hurting you?" The two brick walls suddenly decide to make noise, and start gaffawing stupidly as the second year gets angrier and angrier.

"Sowwy, short stuff," Draco continues, "you must be this hight to use da library." He demonstrates, hand resting a good three inches above the Hufflepuff's head.

As the laughter increases, the girl snaps, "That's IT!" She screams, thowing her bag off her shoulder to the other side of the room, narrowly missing Neville Longbottom, walking down the stairs. The girl then launches herself at the blonde, tackling him to the ground with impressive strength. Crabbe and Goyle easily lift the struggling girl into the air. The shocked Malfoy gets up and screams, "Wait till my father hears of this!"

The overly impressed Neville suddenly finds strength though the girl's uncrushable spirit, and goes over to attempt to rescue the girl. Amused but not at all scared, the boys drop the girl and start to beat the crap out of the poor Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff, realizing where she is and what is happening, goes and finds Professor Flitwick, holding her nose to stop the bleeding, and she then tells him of the torture poor Neville is enduring. Rushing to the entrance hall, the two short people find Neville unconscious on the stone floor. "Well, Miss. de Greut," the shorter person says, "let us take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing." The girl nods, and they somehow manage to get him there.

Meeting the nurse, the boy is placed on a bed and the girl is held captive, for her nose has bled out a lot.

After her nose is fixed, the girl decides to wait for her savior to awaken. This does not take much time, apparently Neville has been beaten up before. (a,n: no duh)

Blinking, the boy sits up abruptly, holding his hurt shoulder in pain, and asks the girl, "Where am I?"

Now, most people would say 'in the hospital wing,' but the girl, slowly realizing how gorgeous her savior is, can only say, "Awaaaake."

The boy gives the girl a puzzled look, and decides to look for himself, "Are we in the hospital wing?"

"You are." The girl says dreamily.

"Then where are you?" the boy asks, poking her to see if she's real, for he believes her to be an angel (Author's note: holy crap, Mary Sue moment!).

"I'm Minnie." The girl says, holding out her hand to the boy.

Wondering why his question was not answered, the boy manages to stammer, "N-Neville."

"I know." Minnie says, even though she doesn't, "Thanks for saving me."

"Hm?" The boy suddenly remembers that he was not beat up for no reason, and quickly stammers, "Oh, you're welcome!" Looking the girl over, his brow furrows.

"What?" The girl asks, fixing her hair nerviously.

"You're kinda covered in blood."

Blinking, the girl looks down, and realizes her once yellow stripe down her robe is now a disgusting rusty color, "Oh...."

After asking many idiots where the hell her cousin was, Melody finally locates her cousin, and, sadly, breaks up the sappy in love moment (end of mary sue moment) by bursting in on them.

The two love-struck second years suddenly look up at the Ravenclaw girl, who tells her cousin to change clothes, not knowing what she just broke up.

"I'll visit you tomorrow, Neville." The Hufflepuff promises, and leaves with her cousin.

Once out of hearing range of her precious Neville, the second year scolds her cousin, "Apologize. Now."

"Why?"

"You interrupted my romantic moment."

The taller girl raises her eyebrow to the shorter one, "With... Neville?"

"Yes, okay?" The second year says, "I, LOVE him. He's my soul-mate."

"How do you know this? Didn't you, like, just meet him?"

"No, we were in Herbology together last year."

This conversation goes on like this until the girls part.

**Do you like it? I promise, no more Mary Sue moments from this point on (maaaaaybe). If you like, review so I know I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Harry Potter, but you guys don't either! So there!**

**Hee hee... I am now without my co-author! Let the freedom begin!**

After parting with her blood-stained and love-struck cousin, Melody returns to her book as she walks to her tower, looking at a clock as she walks by, she realizes she has almost two hours until curfew. Stopping, Melody decides to sit somewhere other than the library, and heads towards the lake to watch the sunset.

(Elapsed time: approx 10 mins)

Curling up on the edge of the lake, kind of the 'beach,' Melody sighs and reopens her book and reads with the warm feel of the sun on her face. After turning the first three pages, a shadow blocks her sun, she looks up and sees a squirrel (author's note: ha! I bet most of you were expecting George, coming to fall in love with her in a Mary Sue fashion. That was what was GOING to happen, but I like THIS way better), she looks at it, and says, "What do you want?"

"Meep." the squirrel says, and jumps into a nearby tree. (a.n: see, that was SO much better than a Mary Sue moment!)

Realizing she just talked to a squirrel (because squirrels DO say 'meep'), Melody blinks, but returns to her book.

(Elapsed time: approx 2 mins)

Melody closes her book to look at the sunset, curling her legs under her body, putting her book in her lap, and folding her hands over it. She smiles at the sky's ability to make such a pretty shade of pink, wishing she had a camera.

"Nice sunset, isn't it?" Melody jumps at the voice and looks upward and to the left, eventually seeing the face of none other than George Weasley.

"Don't scare me like that." Melody manages to say as George looks down at her, "You wanna sit?"

Shrugging, George takes his legs out from under him and lands ungracefully with a _thunk_ on the sand, "Ow."

"Serves you right." Melody says, giggling, "Next time remember that you're not on your broom and can't just lower yourself down without precautions."

George shrugs, rubbing the point of impact, "Worth it."

Melody looks at him questioningly, "How was it worth it?"

George realizes that the pain was actually not worth it and tries to cover it up with a Mary Sue-like moment, "It got you to talk to me."

Melody scoffs, "Nice try."

"So you won't keep talking to me?" George says, "It'll be kinda awkward if you don't say anything."

"I will keep talking," Melody says, "but that was the worst cover-up I've ever heard."

George smiles and 'bows,' "I try my best."

"To be cheesy?" Melody says, looking back toward the sunset.

"No," George says looking at the purple clouds, "to make people laugh."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"That sounds nice." Melody says, not really restricting her thoughts, a side effect of sleepy-ness, "I don't really know what I try to do."

George raises an eyebrow, "Say, don't we have, like, half our classes together?"

"Half, really?" Melody asks thinking and counting off the number of classes on her fingers.

"Probably not, but, still, a lot."

"Oh, yeah, we do." Melody says.

"It's been like that since the first year, huh?"

"I guess so." Melody shrugs.

"Hmm..." George says. There's a few moments of silence between the two as the sun fully sets, "Have we ever talked outside of class?" George asks, standing up.

"I guess not." Melody says, following the trend, "We haven't really talked in class either."

"Have too."

"'Let me copy your homework' does not count."

George heads back to school, shrugging, "Then I guess not." Silence. "You're name's Melody, right?"

"Yup." George knew he didn't have to introduce himself.

"What is it your friends call you? Mell?"

"Yeah." Melody answers again.

"Can I call you Mell, then?"

"Depends, George," Melody says as they're about to separate ways, "are you a friend?"

George gives Melody a half smile, "Well, then, 'night, Mellster." He waves and leaves.

"Bye George!" Melody calls after him, then walks to Ravenclaw tower.

****

"Meep" says a squirrel outside of Melody's window, waking her up.

"Damn squirrel." Melody mutters, looking at the clock, "I could've slept in for twenty more minutes." Cursing silently, Melody gets out of bed and grabs her showering supplies and goes to the bathrooms. Upon entering the freezing room, Melody runs some warm water and undresses while it heats up (a.n: I'm really hoping that they have showers at Hogwarts, and if not, let's use our imagina~tions). Going through the bathing process as quickly as possible, Melody hops out of the bathroom and runs into her warm bedroom, in which no one is up except her.

"Lucky ducks." She mutters, putting on underwear and slipping her black robe over her head. Wrapping the towel around her annoyingly long hair, she goes to her bed and reads while she waits for her roommates to wake up so she'll have someone to go to breakfast with.

(Elapsed time: however long it takes for those chicks to wake up)

Melody jumps as Penelope takes the book from her hands and flips through the pages, "God, Mell," Penelope says in disbelief, "how can you read this tiny text?"

"'Morning Penny." Melody says cheerfully.

Penelope looks up quickly and adds, "Oh, yeah, how'd you sleep?"

"A damn squirrel woke me up." Melody grumbles as Penelope gives her book back.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Penelope says, grabbing her towel and swinging it over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that just yet," Melody warns her friend, "when I took my shower it was freezing in there."

Shrugging, Penelope leaves the room, grabbing her friend's shampoo and conditioner on her way out.

Deciding her hair has dried enough, Melody grabs a brush and a mirror (the one with a handle) and starts the long task ahead of her.

****

Hair now brushed and semi-dry, Melody and Penelope exit their tower and start towards the great hall, where breakfast awaits them. Upon entering, Melody is immediately pulled away from her friend by her cousin.

"What?" Melody is definitely _not_ a morning person.

"I visited Neville this morning." Minnie reports dreamily.

"And?" Melody says, stomach growling, "Did something happen?"

"Oh, no." Minnie says, coming out of her trance, "he never woke up." Melody gives her a then-why-hell-did-you-stop-me-from-eating-breakfast look and Minnie says dreamily, "He's so handsome when he sleeps."

"Can I eat now?" Melody doesn't wait for an answer and sits next to her friend.

"What did she want?" Penelope asks after Melody's eaten a piece of toast.

"To tell me bout her boyfriend and how he looks when he sleeps." Melody grumbles, grabbing another piece of toast and buttering it.

"Your cousin has a boyfriend?" Penelope exclaims, triggering Percy Weasley to look up from his oatmeal towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Neville Longbottom." Melody sighs, taking a bite of toast.

Penelope nods, "Believable." Melody raises an eyebrow and takes another bite of toast, "Well," Penelope explains, "think about it, they're both in second year, both good in Herbology, both afraid of almost everything,-" at this, Melody snickers in agreement "-and they're both sweet-tempered. Makes sense." Penelope concludes, dramatically taking a bite of oatmeal.

"You have a point my friend." Melody says, "And you just might be on to- Percy, can I help you?!" Melody says abruptly, suddenly annoyed by the Gryffindor staring at the back of her friend's head.

Percy turns as red as his hair and is saved by the mail coming in.

The girls giggle as they turne back to their food and look for letters that might be for them.

****

(Author's note: I'm not going to even try to make any class schedules right, so I won't be going into detail with the classes)

Stretching as she left charms, Melody sighs, glad to be over with her classes. Opening her book, she realizes she's almost done and decides she needs to make a trip to the library. As she starts to head to the library though, she is cut off by none other than George Weasley, who wraps his arm around her shoulders and walks her in the opposite direction of the library, "Ah, Melody," He says, smiling handsomely, "just the bookworm Ravenclaw I wanted to see."

"George." Melody replies, nose still in the book, "Where might we be going?"

"That takes the surprise out of it." George states, looking at her in a way that pretty much screams at her to stop reading the book and look around her. Not being a ninja, Melody does not look up until George takes the book out of her hands, and strangely to George, she does not protest.

Looking around her, Melody realizes she's in the room of requirement. Never being able to find the time, she's never seen the inside of it. She's filled with awe until she realizes that she's in the room of requirement with only one other person. She's _alone_ with George Weasley in the room of requirement. She hopes this does not lead to a Mary Sue moment, (a.n: because I promised you guys I wouldn't do that again!) and tenses as she turns to George. She clears her throat and asks, "Where are we?"

"The room of requirement." George shortly responds, crossing his arms and leaning on a wall.

"Why?"

"Why? To finish last night's conversation."

"Didn't it end when we said good-night?"

"Okay, then let's start a new one." George says, stepping off the wall and sitting in a chair and motions for the Ravenclaw to do the same, "So," he says as she sits herself down, "what's on your mind?"

Melody looks at George strangely, "If you act like a therapist, do I have to pay you?"

"That'd be nice," George replies.

"Why's your older brother stalking Penelope?" Melody decides to ask.

"Is he?"

"Yes, do you know why?"

"Probably likes her." The boy says, slouching down in his seat.

"For how long?"

"Has he liked her?" The girl nods, "Beats me."

"Does he talk to you about these things?"

"No, but Fred does."

"Really." Melody says, clicking her tongue, "Mind telling me some of your brother's gossip?"

"What's in it for me?"

"My cousin's gossip."

"Okay," George smiles, "but you need to know you're getting the better end of the deal here."

"Don't be so sure, Mr. Weasley." Melody says mysteriously, "My cousin's love life is quite juicy at the moment, if I do say so myself."

George smiles and starts, "Well-"

****

**Yes, I'm evil. But it's almost one in the morning and I need sleep.**

**Read and Review; do you like it, hate it? Tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Harry Potter, what do you guys think, I bought the rights?**

**My co-author's back. Damn.**

"You told him what?!" Minnie screamed across the asile over to her cousin's table, causing half the hall to look in her direction.

"Love you too, hun." Melody replies, "Now eat your vegetables."

"I will not!" Minnie replies angrily, "How dare you tell-"

"They'll make you big and strong." Melody cuts her off, then takes a bite of broccoli to demonstrate.

Minnie glares at her cousin. Then, taking a carrot and biting into it, Minnie swallows and yells, "But my love life's personal! Why did the thought even cross your mind?! You're normally such a nice person!"

Shrugging, Melody replies sappily and dramatically, "People do stupid things for love."

"You're in love?!" Minnie replies, her tone taking a 180.

"If it makes you shut up, then yes." Melody replies, "I am madly in love."

"Oh my gosh!" Minnie replies happily.

Leaning over, Melody stuffs a mini keesh into her cousin's open mouth.

****

Dinner plates cleared, Melody finds herself being dragged by the arm off to the hospital wing. Looking down, Melody states, "Ah, the famous Minnie vice-grip."

"Darn straight!" Minnie says in a high-and-mighty voice.

"I believe it's 'damn straight.'" George says dramatically, draping an arm around Melody suavely.

"My mommy doesn't let me swear..." Minnie says in a lost-sounding voice. Snapping back to reality, still holding onto her cousin's arm as if for dear life, Minnie asks, "Wait, who the hell are you?"

"Bad child." George scolds jokingly, "That's a naughty word."

Realizing that George was about it introduce himself to the girl who believed that Melody was madly love with him, Melody quickly adds, "Hey, how's Neville doing, Minnie?"

Minnie then loosens her grip on her cousin's arm and shouts, "I'm late! I promised him this morning I would be there before dinner started!"  
"Wasn't he asleep this morning?" Her cousin asks the girl.

"Breaking a promise because someone just happens to be unconscious," Minnie says heroically, letting go of her elder cousin's arm, "is no excuse!"

Shortly after, Melody found herself alone once again with George Weasley.

"Wow." George says, arm still around the girl's shoulders, "I knew she liked Neville, but I didn't realize she was _that_ into him."

Melody panics, if she stays, Minnie will find them and realize that George is George and tell him that Melody in madly in love with him; and if she were to leave, George might follow her and listen while she explains to her cousin that she was just trying to shut her up by saying she was in love with George, which he might take the wrong way and he would never talk to her again. Deciding to take her chances, Melody says loudly, "I have to... to... follow her!" George raises an eyebrow as the girl removes his arm from her shoulder, "Sorry, gotta go, bye!" The girl then dashes to the hospital wing, leaving George confused, curious and somewhat miffed.

****

Melody, out of breath, finds her cousin kneeling upon a chair, staring dreamily at the Gryffindor, who is slowly waking up. "Oh, good," Melody says, startling her cousin, "I didn't inturrupt a romantic moment."

"Shut up." Minnie replies shortly.

"You sound totally love-struck." Melody says sarcastically, sitting next to the girl, "Umm... Minnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you know I was, just kidding about the... being in love thing, right?"

Minnie gives her cousin a look that says she isn't buying it.

"I'm serious!" Melody says, "I'm not in love with-"

"Neville, you're up!" Minnie exclaims, suffocating the poor boy in a hug, "I'm sorry I'm late!"

"What?" Neville says, not fully awake yet.

"I promised you this morning that I'd meet you before dinner!" Minnie says, sparing Neville's life and putting her hands together in front of her heart, "It's after dinner, I'm so sorry!"

Neville looks at Melody, a look that asks her to explain. She does, "When you were asleep this morning, this lunatic talked to you and promised to meet you before dinner."

Neville nods, and looks to Minnie. As his eyes glaze over with love, he says, "Will you help me out of the hospital tonight?" He suddenly adds, "I mean, if you don't mind."

"I'd love to." Minnie says dreamily.

"Oh, gag me with a spoon!" Melody sighs.

"Oh, come on!" Minnie says, looking to her cousin, "You hypocrite."

"I am not in love." Melody huffs.

"But," Minnie protests, taking a hold of Neville's hand unconsciously, "You told me at dinner, that you were madly in love with George Weasley."

(a.n: cue George!) "Oh really?" Melody freezes at the sound of George's voice, "Mell, I didn't know you cared so much." He puts his arm around the frozen girl's shoulders and says, "I mean, I knew you liked me, but..." He runs his fingers through his hair with his free hand.

"Aww, look, he loves you too." Minnie says comfortingly, patting her cousin's hand, "Nothing to lie about, see?"

Glowering at her younger cousin, the helpless Ravenclaw whispers menacingly to the Hufflepuff, "I'm going to kill you. You will suffer, so badly. And I will enjoy every minute of it."

"Now, darling," George says, "that's not polite."

Madame Pomfrey comes in, shooing the 'new couple' out. "Alright dear," She turns to Minnie, "Neville needs to get his sleep."

"But he's been sleeping all day!" Minnie protests.

"And you said I could leave tonight." Neville protests.

"Oh. That's right." Madame Pomfrey says, "There are so many students in the wing tonight, and you've been here so many times, I guess I lost track."

"So he can leave?" Minnie asks.

"No." Madame Pomfrey says, "He needs to be here for a few more hours."

"Can I stay with him until then?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Minnie begged with a puppy-dog face, "We're friends." She explains.

"No. Pick him up in two hours."

"Okay." Minnie says, getting up, still holding onto Neville's hand, "I'll be back in two hours." Minnie says, finally letting the boy's hand go. She then leaves, looks for the 'couple' that she had unknowingly set up.

****

Melody gives an exasperated sigh as she and George leave the hospital wing. She then attempts to explain herself, "Look, George, I-"

Putting his hand over the reluctant girl's mouth, George says, "Look, dear, I like you, but I'm not madly in love with you."

"I'm not either." Melody says, taking George's hand from her face, "My cousin tends to exaggerate things."

"That's good," George sighs, "I thought this was going to be awkward."

"They kicked me out!" Minnie whines, breaking up George and Melody in an attempt to have Melody comfort her, "I told them I wanted to say, I said please, I used the puppy dog eyes, but no Neville."

"Uuhhhh..." Melody stammers, she isn't very good at comforting one person while rebuilding a friendship with another.

Luckily, Percy came storming in to take George away, "Dammit George!" He yelled, ignoring the girls, "Mother's furious with you two!"

"You know you're only yelling at one of them, right?" Melody asks Percy.

"One of who?" Minnie asks.

"The twins." Melody explains.

"You have a twin?!" Minnie exclaims to George.

George shrugs, and, giving Melody a kiss on the cheek, says jokingly to her, "I'm off to work, darling, be home in time for dinner." He then leaves with a curious, but still angry, Percy.

****

After leaving her cousin at Melody's tower, after giving her much grief about 'secretly dating George,' of course, Minnie returns to the hospital wing to bring Neville back to his tower.

"Can I help you?" Madame Pomfrey asks.

"I'm here to bring Neville back to Gryffindor tower." Minnie explains.

"Oh, yes." Madame Pomfrey states, "It's only been an hour and a half, but you may take him back to Gryffindor if you wish."

"Yay!" Minnie exclaims, and attempts to help Neville, but somewhat fails because of her size. She ends up just holding his hand back to the tower and asking him every few seconds of silence if he's okay.

"Thank you, Minnie." Neville says when they finally get to the tower. He then plants a kiss on her cheek and helps himself into the common room. (a.n: apologies if this seems Mary Sue-esque)

****

**My co-author is refusing to let me type more, so I'll end it here.**

**Comment, rate, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
